


An Unfortunate Meeting

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Stuck in elevator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross works at a bank, and Smith needs to get a mortgage, but things don't go quite as planned.</p><p>Prompt: elevator stopped and we can’t get out AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my Google Drive for quite awhile, then I suddenly got motivation to finish it. Prompt is from [ here ](http://dranikitten.tumblr.com/post/132828100362/guess-who-loves-aus).

Ross Hornby worked at First City Bank, Monday to Friday, 9am to 5pm. Up the lift in the morning, down the lift for lunch, back up to his office and back down again to go home. There were the usuals he met everyday at these times, mixed with the nervous folks going to get loans and mortgages. 

Today was no different. He was waiting for the lift after eating some lunch at a deli he visited regularly. Normally Derek from accounting would be here as well; he always took his lunch at the same time, but today he wasn't here. Instead, a loan applicant (he could tell from the nervous pulling at the suddenly-too-tight button down shirt collar) stood next to him. The suit looked good on him, but the auburn-haired and bearded man looked uncomfortable in it. The bell dinged, signalling the arrival of the lift; Ross let the poor lad go in first. The man stood towards the back of the lift, away from the buttons, so Ross stood towards the buttons. “Which floor?” he asked the stranger, accidentally startling him.

“Oh, um, five,” the man stuttered. Ross nodded and pushed the button, then pushed his floor button, seven. The lift started with a bit of a jolt, making the nervous man inhale sharply. The jolt caught Ross off guard too; normally this lift was smooth, but he didn’t think too much about it. When they passed the third floor, however, a loud grind shocked both the men. “What the-” the stranger spat, cut off by the lift suddenly halting. Half of the lights went off in the lift, and something outside screeched. “No...no...no…” the stranger mumbled, backing into a corner. The shift in weight made the lift drop slightly, making Ross’s side lower. Both men near shrieked at the movement, cowering in opposite corners.

“Don’t worry,” Ross tried to assure the now full on sweating man who was hugging his knees to his chest, struggling to catch his own breath. Ross was still next to the buttons; once his brain realized it, he pushed the phone shaped button.

“The firefighters are already on their way, I just called them. Is everyone ok in there?” a voice asked through the speaker next to the button. Though it was low quality, Ross identified it as Sean, one of the secretaries that manned the front desk.

“Yeah,” Ross responded, looking over to the terrified man in the corner.

“Good. Just sit tight, they’ll have you out in no ti-” the voice cut as the lift shifted again, further lowering Ross’s side, the slant visibly noticeable now as Ross had to look up slightly at the stranger. The man in the corner whimpered, scared out of his mind, his head now down behind his knees.

“Are you ok?” Ross whispered, not wanting to startle the man anymore. The man looked up at Ross, his face red. He seemed to contemplate his response before settling with shaking his head. Ross decided to slowly scoot his way to the man, hoping concentrating the weight wouldn’t move the already slanted lift. The lift stayed as it was, letting him slide all the way next to the man who had watched him move over. Ross smiled at him, attempting to make the man feel comfortable.

“Cl...claustrophobia,” the stranger explained. Ross now understood the man’s hysteria, though he seemed to have calmed slightly now that Ross was next to him. Ross nodded in understanding.

“What’s your name?” Ross queried, trying to get the man’s mind off his fears.

“Smith,” the man answered.

“I’m Ross,” he responded, offering his hand to the man out of habit. Smith looked confused at first, but shook his hand. “What do you like to do for fun, Smith?” 

“Um, well, I like to sing, and play guitar,” Smith said. “I also play airsoft sometimes.”

“I play piano, and video games, when I’m not stuck at the office,” Ross remarked. Smith perked up when Ross mentioned video games.

“What games do you like to play?” Smith inquired.

“I like Call of Duty, and FIFA,” Ross answered, suddenly self-conscious in his seemingly stereotypical choices.

“Nice, I play an unhealthy amount of Dota,” Smith responded, a slight smile on his face. Ross noticed, and it made something inside his stomach flutter. _I’m just happy he’s feeling better, that’s all,_ Ross justified to himself.

“I’m not one much for mobas,” Ross stated. “Too complicated for me.” Smith was about to make a remark when the lift shifted again, the floor evening out from its tilt. Smith whimpered again, instinctively grabbing Ross’s arm. Ross was mildly freaking out himself, but seeing Smith in such turmoil moved him to comfort Smith. “Hey, it’s ok, we didn’t move much,” he said in a calm, low voice, putting his own hand on top of Smith’s. They stayed that way until Smith’s breathing slowed down from the near hyperventilation he was at. Once he calmed down, Smith looked back to Ross.

“Sorry about that, it’s not every day your worst nightmare happens,” Smith chuckled nervously. Ross smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to make sure Smith felt safe at the moment. Now that his eyes had adjusted, he could see that Smith had blue eyes like himself, though they looked more grey in the dim lighting. Smith suddenly glanced down to their hands, piled on Ross’s arm. “Though I guess with you it isn’t so bad,” Smith blurted. After a moment he comprehended his words. “Oh god, that sounded so cheesy, I’m sorry,” Smith stammered, pulling his hand away from Ross. “I don’t even know why I said that, I don’t even know if you like men.”

Ross chuckled at him. “Mate, I’m about as straight as a bendy straw.” Smith was taken aback by Ross’s blunt statement. 

“Oh, uh, well that’s, um, good to know,” Smith stuttered, promptly face-palming at his further awkwardness. Ross couldn’t help but giggle again. Smith looked back at Ross, mild annoyance on his face. “Great now you’re laughing at my stupidity.”

“It’s not stupid, you’re cute,” Ross quipped, a bit too fast to accurately say his thoughts; now it was Smith’s turn to giggle at Ross. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean you’re not stupid, it’s, uh you get my point,” Ross finished, a sheepish smile on his face. 

Before any more adorable awkwardness could ensue, one of the ceiling tiles shifted. Both men looked up from their corner to hear several voices echoing in the lift shaft. The hatch opened, revealing a man with a headlamp shining down on them. “Are you two alright? Any injuries?” The firefighter asked.

“No, we’re both fine,” Ross answered.

“Then we’ll pull you both out. Because of where the lift is positioned, you’ll have to come through the ceiling,” the firefighter instructed. “Which of you is better at pull ups?”

“I can do them,” Smith responded. Ross just shook his head.

“Ok, then you’ll come up last.” The firefighter turned to point his light at Ross. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ross answered. 

“Stand up slowly, no jerky movements,” the firefighter instructed to Ross. “That’s it, ok, now you stand up,” he instructed to Smith. “Walk slowly over, good.” Suddenly the lift shifted, earning a shriek from Smith. Immediately Ross found himself grabbing Smith, holding him tight.

“We’re fine, we’re almost out,” he whispered into Smith’s ear. Smith nodded into Ross’s shoulder. Ross waited until Smith calmed down. “Ok, we’re going to get out.” Ross pulled away slightly and looked up to the firefighter, giving him a nod.

“What’s his name?” The firefighter asked Ross lowly.

“Smith,” Ross responded.

“Smith, we need you to stay strong, then we can get you out,” the firefighter called down to him. Smith looked up to the man outside the hatch, giving him a nod. Ross looked back to Smith, giving him his best reassuring smile, before releasing him. “Ok, Smith, you need to give him a boost, and we’ll put him up, ok?” Smith nodded in confirmation. Smith set his body to lift, cupping his hands for Ross to stand on. Ross put his foot in his hands, a hand bracing himself on Smith’s shoulder. “Ok, I’ll count to three, on three, you lift. Ready, one...two...THREE!” The firefighter commanded. Smith did as instructed, boosting Ross up to the hatch where two pairs of hands grabbed his arms. After some grunting from above, Ross disappeared through the hatch.

“You can do it Smith!” Ross called from a distance, trying his best to reassure him. The firefighter re-appeared at that hatch.

“Ok Smith, you ready?” the firefighter asked.

“Yeah,” Smith responded shakily.

“On three, you’ll jump up and pull yourself up ok?” The firefighter instructed. Smith nodded. “Ready, one...two...Three!” Smith jumped, grabbing ahold of the edge of the ceiling. The lift quaked, but the firefighters already had a grip on Smith’s arms. When Smith was on the roof, the lift shifted again. “Come on! Get to the door,” the firefighter directed, pushing Smith forward by the shoulders. 

“You’re almost here, Smith,” Ross cheered, watching Smith intently. Smith looked terrified, but when their eyes connected, Smith smiled, and started moving to the forcibly opened lift doors. The firefighters were right behind him, steadily moving to keep the lift from shifting again. Smith climbed up the two foot difference between the floor and the lift roof easily, getting to Ross as fast as he could. There was no hesitation from either man as they embraced, Smith letting out a shaky sigh into Ross’s shoulder. An EMT was there next to Ross, ready to make sure both men were uninjured. 

Once the firefighters and EMTs left, Smith and Ross were left alone in the corridor outside the lifts on the fourth floor. “Well that was, an experience,” Ross stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

“That was terrifying,” Smith quipped with a huff. “And I’d rather not have it happen again.”

“Perhaps we should get coffee later and talk about it,” Ross suggested. Smith grinned.

“I’d like that, very much,” Smith responded, unable to wipe the grin from his face. They exchanged numbers, setting up a time and location that worked best for the both of them. Both decided taking another lift was out of the question, instead walking up the stairs together to the fifth floor. “I guess I’ll see you later then,” Smith started, not really wanting to go to his considerably late meeting. “Thank you for being so kind in the lift.” Before Ross could respond, Smith leaned forward and kissed him. Quick and chaste, but it certainly conveyed Smith’s gratitude.

“You’re...uh, welcome,” Ross responded, flustered. “Really looking forward to Thursday now,” Ross smirked, turning to walk up the stairs to the seventh floor.

“You and me both,” Smith added, giving Ross a big grin before stepping through the stairwell door.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to get around to editing this after I spat it out, and with all the drama lately with Yogscast and Hat Films, I was reluctant to post this.
> 
> As far as "Not So Lonely Anymore" goes, I'm still working on it, so I won't post the first chapter until sometime in June. If you want to stay updated on my progress, I post on [ tumblr ](http://adapted-batteries.tumblr.com/) occasionally.


End file.
